Oliver Goldsmith (Canada)
Oliver Goldsmith (July 6, 1794 - June 23, 1861) was a Canadian poet. Life Goldsmith was born in St. Andrews, New Brunswick, the son of Mary (Mason) and Henry Goldsmith. He was the grandnephew of Irish poet Oliver Goldsmith.Michael Gnarowski, "Goldsmith, Oliver", Dictionary of Canadian Biography 9, University of Toronto / Université Laval, 2003–. Web, Apr. 9, 2017. In 1796 the Goldsmiths moved to Halifax, where Oliver attended Halifax Grammar School.Erin Watling, Oliver Goldsmith, New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia, Winter 2009, St. Thomas University. Web, Apr. 9, 2017. Goldsmith worked at various jobs in his youth – in Halifax Naval Hospital, as apprentice to an ironmonger, for a bookseller, in a lawyer's office – before, in 1810, starting work in the British Army's commissariat in Halifax. He served in the commissariat until his retirement. He visited England in 1817; served in Hong Kong, 1844-1848; and was posted to Newfoundland, 1848-1853. He retired in 1853, with the rank of deputy commissary general. In 1855, in ill health, he moved to Liverpool, England, and lived with his sister. He died in Liverpool. Writing Goldsmith's poem The Rising Village was published in England in 1825. It was both the earliest book-length poem published by a native English-Canadian, and the earliest book-length publication in England by a Canadian poet.Gerald Lynch, [http://www.canadianpoetry.ca/longpoems/Rising_Village/introduction.htm Introduction to The Rising Village,] Canadian Poetry Press, UWO, Web, Apr. 9, 2017. Goldsmith published a revised version of the poem, with a number of shorter pieces, in Saint John, New Brunswick, in 1834. The Rising Village has become recognized as an important example of early Canadian verse, and a valuable commentary on contemporary life and conditions in the Maritimes. His Autobiography is the earliest known autobiography of a native Canadian writer.Lorne Pierce, foreword to The Autobiography of Oliver Goldsmith(edited by Wilfrid E. Myatt). Toronto: Ryerson, 1943. The autobiography was published only in 1943, after it was discovered by researcher W.E. Myatt. Recognition In 1944 Goldsmith was added by the Canadian Government to its list of Persons of National Historic Significance.Oliver Goldsmith - National Historic Person, Waymarking.com. Web, Apr. 9, 2017. Publications Poetry *''The Rising Village. London: J. Sharpe, for C. & C. Whittingham, 1825. *The Rising Village, with other poems. Saint John, NB: privately published, printed by John M'Millan, 1834. *''The Rising Village: A new edition incorporating textual differences between the 1825 and 1834 texts (edited by Michael Gnarowski). Montreal: Delta Canada, 1968. *''The Rising Village'' (edited by Gerald Lynch). London, ON: Canadian Poetry Press, 1994. Non-fiction *''The Autobiography of Oliver Goldsmith; published for the first time from the original manuscript of the author of 'The rising village' (edited by Wilfrid E. Myatt). Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1943 *also published as ''Autobiography of Oliver Goldsmith: A chapter in Canada's literary history. Hantsport, NS: Lancelot Press, 1985. Journal *''The Manuscript Book of Oliver Goldsmith: Author of "The rising village"'' (edited by E. Cockburn Kyte). Toronto: Bibliographical Society of Canada, 1950. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Oliver Goldsmith, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 9, 2017. See also *Colonial Canadian poets *New Brunswick poets *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *The Rising Village by Oliver Goldsmith (full text) * Other poems by Goldsmith ;About *Oliver Goldsmith at the New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia *Goldsmith, Oliver in the Dictionary of Canadian Biography "Oliver Goldsmith and 'The Rising Village'" by D.M.R. Bentley, Studies in Canadian Literature *"Oliver Goldsmith's 'The Rising Village', by Kenneth J. Hughes, Canadian Poetry *Having Cleared and Embellished the Earth: Agricultural science and poetic tradition in Oliver Goldsmith's 'The Rising Village'" by Travis V. Mason, Studies in Canadian Literature Category:19th-century Canadian poets Category:Canadian male poets Category:Writers from New Brunswick Category:1794 births Category:1861 deaths Category:Persons of National Historic Significance (Canada) Category:19th-century male writers Category:New Brunswick poets Category:Colonial Canadian poets Category:19th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets